


Home Life

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Chris comes home tired. Leon is the best medicine.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Home Life

Chris was tired.

He'd filled out dozens of forms, inspected a platoon's worth of recruits, and entered in months worth of expense reports. Nothing seemed more heavenly than a hot dinner and his armchair, save for a few armfuls of his "not-boyfriend-just-trying-things-out". Leon was still in denial that they were dating, perhaps because of his deep-seated trust issues. Chris didn't worry, he liked his men blond with a healthy dose of paranoia.

"I'm home!" He called, kicking off his shoes by the door. Something smelled delicious, and he was eager to find out exactly what it was. Coming into the kitchen, he was greeted with one of his favorite sights in the world. Leon was fiddling with the crock-pot, the source of the amazing smell, and swaying his hips back and forth to a beat inside his head. Chris watched eagerly, eyes running over impossibly short gym shorts and a loose tank top The shoulder straps had begun to slip, sliding off of one pale shoulder. He took the opportunity, moving in to lock his arms around Leon's waist and nuzzle against that tempting flash of skin.

"Mm- Hello, handsome." Leon purred. He seemed to bask in the attention, letting Chris nibble and kiss up the side of his neck. "How was your day?"

"Long. Boring. I have a feeling it's about to get better, though." Chris pushed his hands beneath the hem of the flimsy workout gear, rubbing over the little bit of tummy that Leon was holding onto. He was determined to have a "dad bod", whatever that meant. All Chris knew was that it made his lover soft and warm, and he wouldn't say no to that.

"It will if I have any say in it." Leon turned to give him a kiss, lingering just enough to tease. He held out a plate, loaded high with pot roast, potatoes, and carrots. "Here. Eat up, big guy."

"Thank you, dear." Chris took the offered food, heading over to the table. He dug in hungrily, groaning at the taste of the meal. It had been too long since they'd had something home cooked. He watched Leon flit about the kitchen as he ate, content to let his eyes wander over that familiar form. The blond was chattering about some improvements he'd made to the DSO's response protocol, asking for input on radio brands and models.

"I sort of think we should just upgrade to the new model of what we currently have," he said. "But the new director isn't so sure. I don't think he knows what to make of me yet, but I'll get him trained."

"I'm sure you'll have him spun around your finger in no time." Chris said. "C'mere, it's been a long day, and I don't want to talk about work."

"Alright." Leon sashayed over, rolling his hips enticingly. He settled in Chris' lap, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Which piece of furniture you'd like to be bent over first." Chris groaned, running his hands over muscular thighs. Leon was slim, but it was foolish to underestimate just how strong he was.

"Finish your dinner first." He said with a giggle. "Then I'll decide."

"Fair enough. This is delicious, by the way."

"Good." Leon pressed a kiss to Chris' cheek. His fingers slipped over meaty biceps, dancing back up to dig into knots hidden in the bigger muscle groups. He massaged them out, careful not to disturb his lover's meal. It was rare for them to have time for domesticity, and Leon usually ran from anything resembling commitment, but this he could stomach. Chris' lack of expectations made it bearable.

"Do you think you're strong enough to hold me in the air while you fuck me?" Leon purred into his ear. "Because I think that would be very fun."

"Sure I can." Chris said, hopeful that he wasn't getting ahead of himself. "You just say the when and where."

"Massage first." Leon said. He took Chris' empty plate, tossing it in the sink before heading for the bedroom. "On the bed." He said. Chris obeyed, helping pull his slacks and shirt off. His socks and shoes were tossed aside, and soon he was down to his tighty-whiteys. He raised an eyebrow as Leon climbed on top of him, pushing him down against the sheets.

"What are you after, you little vixen?" He asked.

"Pleasing my _boyfriend_." Leon smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He dragged it out, twisting their tongues together. Chris managed to take a fistful of blond hair and redirect the kiss so that he was in charge.

"I told you, it has a nice ring to it." He whispered.

"I'm sure it will in a few years." Leon teased. He pulled away to dig his palms into the muscle of Chris' chest and shoulders, searching for knots and sore spots. He moved upwards after he'd had his fill of groping, convincing Chris to roll over onto his stomach.  
"Hm." Leon made a pleased noise, rearranging himself to sit over the swell of Chris's ass. He refrained from squeezing the enticing muscle in favor of rubbing at a big knot between broad shoulders. "You work too hard." He whispered, bending over to press a string of kisses to warm skin.

"As if you're one to talk." Chris retorted. He was admittedly more focused on the hands touching his back than their banter, but he'd be damned if he let Leon of all people accuse him of being a workaholic.

"Shh. Relax." Leon told him. His hands moved up and down soft skin, riddled with little scars and freckles. It twitched beneath his fingertips, not used to his touch. "Wait right there." He said, planting a kiss at the small of Chris' back. Sliding off the bed, he wandered into the bathroom, taking a bottle from the medicine cabinet. When he regained his spot on the bed, he upended it onto Chris' back.

"Augh!" Chris jerked forward. "What is that?"

"It's just lotion. Calm down." Leon rubbed it in, his hands gliding through the vanilla-scented cream. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Mhm." Chris didn't bother with a coherent reply, busy drinking in the affection. His whole body felt warm and relaxed, like he was sinking into the mattress. Gradually, he noticed that Leon was rocking up against him, grinding against the cleft of his ass, and that his hands were sneaking lower and lower until they were rubbing against his hips.  
"You're insatiable." He mumbled. "First you feed me a big meal, then you nearly put me to sleep, now you want sex."

"I always want sex." Leon purred. He took the plunge, scooting back so he could squeeze and grope Chris' ass. "Besides, seeing you in tight briefs always does this to me."

"Hm." Chris turned over, folding his arms behind his head. He didn't miss how Leon licked his lips, his eyes greedily trailing over pecs and abs before landing on sculpted hips. Glancing up for permission, he scooted down on the bed, nearly falling over himself in his haste to mouth at Chris' cock through his underwear. Leon loved to take his time, rubbing his whole face against the rapidly-growing bulge. He tried to drown himself in the smell of sweat, the taste of the fabric. Nibbling at the length of Chris' cock, he swiped his tongue over the dry cotton, leaving behind a little damp spot. His lips moved upwards, encasing the swollen head before sucking gently. Leon moaned out loud, leaving his tongue over the heat he could feel through the cloth.

"Enjoying yourself, baby?" Chris reached down, stroking blond hair. Leon moaned again as an answer, pulling away to rub his cheek against the damp cloth.

"Makes me feel dirty. I like it." He smiled, nudging Chris' cock with his nose. "But I think I want more."

"Of course you do."

"Mm." Leon pulled Chris' briefs down, his eyes focusing on the dark hair that curled beneath his fingers. With a comical bob, that thick, heavy cock sprung upwards, shiny at the tip. Leon scooted closer, wrapping his mouth around it. He hummed at the taste, sinking down as far as he could and holding his breath. Chris cussed, watching in admiration.

"God damn, babe." He whispered. He wasn't usually one for pet names, but Leon was obviously feeling needy, and he knew he could get away with it. "You've been practicing." He could remember when they'd first started having sex, back when they were friends with benefits, and Leon had trouble deep throating him. He'd choke and gag, leaving spit pooled on his face in soft puddles. Chris shivered at the memory. He knew he shouldn't get off on the image of his partner choking on his cock, but with Leon… Leon was made for it. Pretty lips, big doe eyes, slender neck… He was too beautiful to waste on plain old missionary sex.

"Mm." Leon let Chris' cock leave his mouth with an obscene _pop!_ He licked his lips lazily, his eyes half lidded.

"C'mere." Chris said. "I'm gonna make good on the promise I made earlier."

"Can't wait." Leon climbed into his lap, grinding against him. Chris would've torn his lover's clothes off, but he wanted desperately to see him wear them again, so he reigned himself in and patiently slid those tiny shorts off of slender hips.

"God, I'd be inside you all the time if I could." He growled, abruptly sitting up and pushing Leon down face first into the blankets. He grabbed lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers before pressing two into his mewling sex kitten. Leon ground back against them, whimpering. He loved being pushed around, manhandled. Chris loved to give it to him. What a pair they made.

"Chris." Leon let out a whisper of his name, lost in the push and pull of fingers inside him. His hips were rolling along to a silent beat, showing off his flexibility. Someday, Chris wanted to bend him in half and fuck him that way. They might need to do a little more yoga for that, however, they were both getting old and brittle.

"Okay, come sit on the edge of the bed." Chris encouraged. He helped Leon back up, taking pleasure in how he'd already managed to make him flushed and disheveled. With his feet firmly planted, he hooked his arm underneath long legs and lifted, pinning his lover's back against his chest. The result was undeniably hot. Chris fumbled with his free hand, managing to position himself well enough that he could sink into Leon's body, groaning at the warmth.

"Shit!" Leon cussed, reaching back to wrap his arms around Chris' neck. He threw his head backwards when he was bounced up and down, his legs twitching comically. Chris used his grip on each of Leon's knees to help move him in time with the snap of his hips. Every thrust punched a noise out of them, the strain of the position adding to how aroused they were. At this angle, with Leon's knees bent to his chest, his body was vulnerable enough that Chris could hit his prostate dead on every time.

"Told you I could do it." He whispered, nipping at the pale throat exposed to him. Leon groaned something, too caught up in his own pleasure to form coherent words. His nails were digging in wherever they could find purchase, undoubtedly leaving long scratches in their wake and scoring Chris' skin. Leon loved with actions more than words, and that had been a hard lesson. Chris had woken up one morning with dark hickies blotting his neck, shoulders, and chest. He'd been angry at first, but then remembered how loud Leon had moaned the night before, how eager he'd been to touch and bite. The marks he left were his way of showing ownership, of claiming territory. He couldn't say his I love you's out loud, but he could worry them into Chris' skin.

"Feel good?" Shifting a little, he slid deeper into Leon's body. He got a strangled moan in response, and smirked, more than a little proud of his ability to reduce his lover to a whining mess. "Thought so." He whispered. "We should get a mirror in here, so you can watch yourself. Would you like that? You turn into a doll in my arms, baby, completely ruined."

"Chris-" Leon gasped out, turning his head to force their mouths together. It wasn't really a kiss, he wasn't coordinated enough for that, but it was close enough. He was getting close, curling his toes and squeezing down around Chris' cock. When he orgasmed, he went quiet, but his whole body shivered. It didn't take him long to pull his partner over the edge with him, and they collapsed on the bed amid the aftershocks.

"I love you." Chris whispered, pulling a blanket over them. He dragged Leon as close as he could, sighing in contentment. He didn't mind the cum dribbling onto his leg or how sticky they were, it had been a long day, and his body was ready to drop right there.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." Leon said, regaining his voice.

"You can say it, y'know. It's okay." Chris nudged his nose against the shell of his lover's ear, tickled by some of the longer strands of blond bangs.

"I love you too." It was a small whisper, but it made Chris smile anyways. He pressed gentle little kisses to Leon's neck, quietly thrilled that he'd gotten a love confession.

"So," he ran his hands over pale skin, loving the goosebumps that sprung up at his touch. "It'll have a ring to it in a couple years, huh?"

"Shut up, I was just playing along." Leon flushed. He was halfway to being a melted puddle in the sheets, exhausted from playing the housewife. Chris was content to just hold him, delighting in the chance to touch and grope wherever he pleased. He traced curved hips before coming up to knead at reddened pecs. Leon whined a little at that, apparently aware enough to protest his chest being played with. Chris shushed him with more neck kisses, but listened. His hands stilled, and he closed his eyes, listening to their breathing sync up.

"I do love you." Leon whispered after a moment.

"Hm?" Chris buried his nose in blond hair.

"I mean it. I love you, Chris."

"I know you do."

**Author's Note:**

> For Jem <3
> 
> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
